Situations
by Liseli Canis
Summary: Some situations are easy to get out of, but maybe this is one situation Inuzuka Kiba doesn't want to.


**A/N: **So, here's a new story I've had nagging me for the longest time. Yes, I'm aware that all I write are songfics. Yes, I know that most are them are related to Escape the Fate. (At least it isn't Linkin Park, right?) And yes, I KNOW I should be working on 'Beautiful' but...I think I lost interest.

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not hold any copyright laws over any Naruto characters **(if I did, I would have ended it a long-ass time ago) **Nor do I own 'Situations' by Escape the Fate.**

**Situations**

**~X~**

**Tease**

_Situations are irrelevant now. _

_She loves the way that I tease, _

_I love the way that she breathes_

Love. What do I know about it? All I know is that I've never experienced it. But to be honest, it would be too much of a hassle. Sure, I've had my fair share of…'potential' interests, but I never loved any of them.

I've been called a playboy, a flirt, and in some cases, a rake. What can I say? I like the women and the women like me. With the exception of one Haruno Sakura.

Anytime when all of the 'Konoha 11' are together and the guys and I talk about girls, she seems to have a special glare reserved only for me whenever I talk about my latest fling.

Like today. We were celebrating to our safe return from a recon mission that had turned ugly, no thanks to Sai and Naruto. From what Naruto had said, Sai had made a comment about Naruto's dick. I will never admit it out loud, but Sai's comments about it being small were not a total lie.

Anyway, here we are at a bar and I had just finished one of my many 'vulgar' stories (christened by none other than Sakura as such). The guys had been really interested, except for Shikamaru, who had drifted off to sleep in his bar stool about five minutes in. Sometimes I wonder how on earth he managed to make it to jounin level. I felt that searing glare once again and looked over at Sakura.

Yep. She was giving me that look. I smirked and winked at her, only to have her dismiss it with an agitated snort and the words 'arrogant bastard'. If only she knew how much of an 'arrogant bastard' I could be.

"Oi! Kiba! Was that it?" Naruto asked, taking a small sip of his sake. Naruto had made chunnin not too long ago, and had become more reliable. He could still be an idiot sometimes though.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Yes, dumbass, that was the entire story. Why don't you tell us one, if you're that interested?" Akamaru barked in agreement. He stammered and mumbled something about him and Hinata taking it slow.

Chouji smirked and slapped him on the back, "Now here's a brave man!" he joked, before taking a swig from his own glass of beer.

We all laughed, with the exception of both Shino and Neji. (You can't count the Nara, since he was still asleep). Hinata stuttered out a response that even I couldn't make out, even with my above-average hearing, and blushed like a tomato. Apparently, Neji did hear it and proceeded to take her home. Chouji was right, though. You'd have to be pretty brave to date Hinata. Her father is one tough customer. I can still feel the infamous Gentle Fist after I gave Hinata a friendly good-bye kiss. Honestly, Hyuuga Hiashi can sometimes be like Naruto; hit first, ask questions later.

I downed the last of my drink and stood up. "Sorry guys, I have to go home." I could see Sakura eyeing me suspiciously out of the corner of my eye. I decided to have a bit of fun with this. "What is it, Haruno? Scared to go home alone?" I then found out how it feels to be on the receiving end of a chakra-infused fist. I felt sorry for both Naruto and Sai.

While I recovered my senses, not only did I find myself twenty feet away from where I once was, but there was an angry girl gripping my jacket and I was two feet up in the air. "Say that again, Inuzuka. I dare you," she hissed, before dropping me heavily on the floor.

I gave her a cheeky grin and wiped away the small trickle of blood from my bottom lip. "Oh, you like playing rough?" I swear that I could hear Naruto laughing his ass off. Oh well, he'll answer for that later. "You have no idea what you're in for, Pinkie." Her jade eyes seemed to blaze with fury and took a swing again, but this time I was ready for it.

"You…damn…arrogant PUPPY!" she screamed. I caught her hand, and spun her around so her back met my chest.

"Hate to break it to you, Haruno, but we ARE in a bar. You mind toning it down?" I whispered in her ear. You have no idea how satisfied I was when I felt her shiver.

"…Tch. Fine!" she broke out of my grasp and grabbed the back of my jacket. "We're taking this outside." She began dragging me outside and before Akamaru could come to my rescue (not that I wanted to be), she used a teleportation jutsu.

A moment later we arrived at wherever her destination had been. She dropped me heavily on the ground and I got my first taste of dirt.

"I don't care what fucking game you are playing, Inuzuka. I'll have no part of it," she snarled.

I sat up and spit out the bits of grass that had gotten in. "How can you still call yourself a girl with monster strength like that?" Hana once told me that my big mouth would get me killed. I made a mental note to myself that if I survived Haruno's next swing I would get on my knees and worship her for her wisdom…oh yeah, and wear a note on my back that says 'I'm a bitch'. I had a feeling I would probably be wearing that sign in two days. Why? I'm sure I'm about to end up in the hospital.

"Say good-night, Inuzuka." Those were the last words I heard before I left the world in a haze of darkness.

* * *

The nerve of that boy! What would it take to prove that idiot that despite my strength I'm _still_ a woman? I kneeled next to his unconscious body and snorted before rolling him over to his back. "Serves you right," I muttered. I knew that if I left him here he'd probably get sick, and seeing that I'm the one that knocked his lights out, it was my duty to take him home. …Well, come to think of it, my apartment was a lot closer.

I gasped and shook my head. _Don't even think about it, Sakura! What would your parents think if they found out you had a boy in the house?_

**What they don't know won't hurt them right?** My Inner goaded. **Besides, who wouldn't want to take this fine specimen of a shinobi home?**

If there had been a wall or tree near me, I would have hit myself on it, just to shut her trap.

I batted away any other lewd comments my Inner sent me and picked Kiba up. I was surprised to find that he wasn't as heavy as he looked. I stole a quick glance at him and almost dropped him.

**Awww, doesn't he look like an angel?** I had to agree with that. He looked so harmless, but I knew better. Although that black eye I gave him sort of did remind me of what I was supposed to be doing.

* * *

I was floating somewhere between the real world and my fantasies when I felt my mouth being pried open. Whoever that was, they were about to get bitten. I tried biting down but the offending hands clamped down hard on my lips to keep them open. I then felt some sort of slimy substance sliding down my throat and I finally woke up, gagging.

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me?" I growled, trying to dislodge the slime from my throat.

"Hmph, as much as I want to do it, I know I won't get away with it." That voice belonged to Sakura. I stopped what I was doing to glare at her.

"There are other easier and less painful ways to do it, Haruno," I said. I didn't have to look around to see where I was. "Is Hana here?"

Sakura turned away from me, but I caught the red blush that had placed itself on her face. "Well…um…"

"What?"

"You're not exactly in the hospital, per se," she mumbled. "I kind of..." She looked away and muttered something unintelligible.

When she mumbles like that, it just irritates me. Wait, I wasn't in the hospital? I looked around to see for myself. Either the hospital had decided that they needed home décor or was in Sakura's apartment. "You brought me home? Is that it?"

"Shut up! My place was a hell lot closer than the hospital. I didn't have the intention of lugging your ungrateful ass all the way over there."

I raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through my hair. "You could have used that teleportation jutsu of yours." Her shocked face brought a chuckle out of me. "Oh…you forgot?"

She huffed and reached behind her back. "IDIOT!" I saw stars. I think she decked me with the backside of her tanto.

_You know, this pain is worth it_, I thought before slipping back into the unconscious world of dreams.

* * *

**Side Note: **I may or may not continue the Kiba POV and Sakura POV. It really all depends on whether or not Sakura decides to keep knocking Kiba's lights out. (Is it just me...or do i keep making Sakura into a tsundere?...I'm going to have to work on that)


End file.
